User blog:Ḡwẵine Ḹٍٍkƨ Ĺiĸe Ͼềлȑềd/Best Episodes from each Series
Okay, I am going to go through the 3 best episodes from each series (in chronological order) and give a short summary to why... 'Series 1' 'The Dragon's Call' Best introduction to a TV series ever! If it weren't for this episode I wouldn't be watching it to this very day, 98%. 'Lancelot' Great introduction to such an important character! My eyes were tearing when I recently watched it as well as thinking about his sad, sad life, 95% 'Le Morte d'Arthur' I liked it how the enemy at the start was the Questing Beast and the enemy at the end was Nimueh, I only think that the Cup of Life should have been called the Holy Grail. The best part was the duel at the end! 92%. Honourable mentions to: The Poisoned Chalice, A Remedy to Cure All Ills and To Kill the King. 'Series 2' 'The Witch's Quickening' To be honest, I didn't like most of Series 2, It was filled with filler episodes (exculding the Sins of the Father). But once I saw this episode, my mind was blown! I like Alvarr and Mordred's characters and I hope to see them both in Series 5, and also, this is my favourite episode of Merlin! 98%! 'The Fires of Idirsholas' Epic episode, I liked the Knights of Medhir, they reminded me of the Ringwraiths off Lord of the Rings and how epic they are! And Morgause's return and Morgana's departure and becoming evil was excellent! And also, THE DRAGON WAS SET FREE! 93%. 'The Last Dragonlord' The episode was great! But I hoped to see Hunith in this episode since Arthur, Merlin and Balinor were in Cenred's kingdom (near Ealdor), and would be a happy moment to see Hunith and Balinor reuniting, 91%. Honourable mentions to: The Curse of Cornelius Sigan, The Nightmare Begins and The Sins of the Father. 'Series 3' 'The Castle of Fyrien' Every episode with Cenred in it is awesome! It was good how it was a combination of Action, Adventure, Drama and Romance, and Elyan's intoduction was great, but it was a shame not to see him in the episode, Queen of Hearts, 94%. 'The Coming of Arthur: Part One' One of the best episodes ever! I thought it was the best from the Series, think about it, this episode had everything! The Cup of Life and the Druids, Morgause and Cenred, Gwaine and Elyan, Jarl and Morgana being crowned queen, 97%. 'The Coming of Arthur: Part Two' Great episode! Sir Leon was great! I liked it how Lancelot and Freya returned. I like the intro to the Knights of the Round Table and seeing Merlin using a sword, sometimes I think this episode should be called, "The Coming of Merlin," jokes, jokes, jokes! 96% Honourable mentions to: The Crystal Cave, The Eye of the Pheonix and Queen of Hearts. 'Series 4' You can read my review on Series 4, but here is a summary. 'The Darkest Hour: Part Two' Lancelot's death at the end was sad but it was a good episode, but the bits with Morgana, Gwen and Agravaine ruined it for me. I think Morgana shouldn't have appeared in this episode at all, to make her next move seem exciting... I dunno, 90%. 'A Servant of Two Masters' Easilt the best episode from Series 4, the fact that Merlin was evil was great! And the duel at the end was superb, 97%. 'The Secret Sharer' Basically a sequel to A Servant of Two Masters, but a good sequel! I got nervous when Alator was torturing Gaius, which goes to show that they did a great job! 94%. Honourable mentions to: The Wicked Day, Aithusa and Lancelot du Lac. 'To Conclude...' Thanks for reading, feel free to comment below on your own thoughts. And I hope Series 5 brings us more positive reviews! ♫ ₪ Ḡwẵine Ḹٍٍkƨ Ĺiĸe Ͼềлȑềd ₪ ♫ 11:56, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts